dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cho-Zets☆Dynamic!
|album = Dragon Ball Super: Super Theme Song Collection |lanzamiento = 7 de octubre de 2015. |precio = 1.200¥ (edición regular) 2.200¥ (edición limitada) |duracion = 1:22 (TV) 3:30 (completa) |autor= Yukinojo Mori (letras) EMI K.Lynn (letras en inglés) Kazuya Yoshi (composición e interpretación) |shows= Dragon Ball Super ||autorHA = Josafat Espinosa (interpretación y coros) Hugo Santos (dirección) }} es el primer tema de apertura de Dragon Ball Super. Es utilizado desde el episodio 1 hasta el episodio 76. Fue escrito por Yukinojo Mori, y compuesto e interpretado por Kazuya Yoshi. La versión al español latinoamericano fue dirigida por Hugo Santos, e interpretada por Josafat Espinosa. Letras Traducción al español Continuemos de una vez el sueño que un día empezamos. Conectemos las estrellas dibujando una puerta en el cielo. Este es un nuevo escenario en el que desafiamos a los dioses. ¡Fuerte, intenso, dinámico! ¡Vamos! ¡Andando! ¡Un gran pánico! Las derrotas te harán más fuerte. Que no sepamos nuestro fin significa que los lamentos y límites no existen. ¡Grande, trasdencente, dinámico! ¡Vamos! ¡Sí! ¡Una doble patada! Haznos temblar de emoción. Una historia genial nos está esperando. Le llamamos lágrimas a el agua que derrama de los ojos. Entonces, ¿cómo le llamamos a la flama que arde en nuestro corazón? Brillar intensamente... es lo que debe ser la vida. Resuena el gong, en el ring, ¡venga! ¡Con mis asombrosos amigos disfruto luchar! ¡Aún en el peor momento, a la velocidad de la luz sigo chispeante! ¡Kamehameha! ¡Fuerte, intenso, dinámico! ¡Vamos! ¡Andando! ¡Un gran pánico! Las derrotas te harán más fuerte. Que no sepamos nuestro fin significa que los lamentos y límites no existen. ¡Grande, trasdencente, dinámico! ¡Vamos! ¡Sí! ¡Una doble patada! Haznos temblar de emoción. Una historia genial nos está esperando. La emoción es también súper. Algo genial nos está esperando. Todos y cada uno son también súper. Adaptación hispanoamericana ¡Vamos! Sigamos ya. Continuemos con los sueños a lograr. Ya la puerta se abrirá en el cielo y las estrellas brillarán. La oportunidad comenzará desafiando a los dioses. ¡Vuela, pega y esquiva! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! ¡Deja el miedo! ¡Sé fuerte! Nunca perderás. En un héroe te convertirás. No lo dudes, las barreras romperás. ¡Vuela, pega y esquiva! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! ¡Con más fuerza! Tiemblo de la emoción. Lo increíble pronto nos sorprenderá. Japonés いつか途切れた 夢の続き　始めよう 星を繋げて に扉　 けばいい 新たなステージは 神に挑む場所 強烈☆猛烈☆ダイナミック！ Let's Go！Go！大パニック！ 負けると強くなる 身ノ程知ラズには 後悔とか限界とか　無いもん 壮絶☆超絶☆ダイナミック！ Let's Go！Yes！連打キック 浴びせて武者震い スゲエ が　待ってるんだぜ 目からこぼれる 水を　涙と呼ぶなら 胸で燃えてる 炎　何と名付けよう？ 激しさに輝く… それは“命”だろう 始まりのゴングでリングに　Com'on！ ヤバそうな奴とも　Enjoy fighting！ 不利な戦況でも　電光石火 Sparking！カメハメ波 強烈☆猛烈☆ダイナミック！ Let's Go！Go！大パニック！ 負けると強くなる 身ノ程知ラズには 後悔とか限界とか　無いもん 壮絶☆超絶☆ダイナミック！ Let's Go！Yes！連打キック 浴びせて武者震い スゲエ が　待ってるんだぜ Waku-Waku　も　 なんだぜ スゲエのが　待ってるんだぜ 何もかも　 なんだぜ Japonés romanizado Itsuka togireta Yume no tsuzuki hajimeyō Hoshi o tsunagete Sora ni tobira kakeba ī Aratana sutēji wa Kami ni idomu basho Kyōretsu☆Mōretsu☆Dainamikku! Let's Go! Go! Dai panikku! Makeru to tsuyoku naru Mi no hodo shirazu ni wa Kōkai to ka genkai to ka nai mon Sōzetsu☆Chōzetsu☆Dainamikku! Let's Go! Yes! Renda kikku Abisete mushaburui Sugē koto ga matterunda ze Me kara koboreru Mizu o namida to yobu nara Mune de moeteru Honō nan to na tsukeyō? Hageshisa ni kagayaku Sore wa "inochi" darō Hajimari no gongu de ringu ni Com'on! Yaba sō na yatsu tomo Enjoy fighting! Furi na senkyō demo denkō sekka Sparking! Kamehameha Kyōretsu☆Mōretsu☆Dainamikku! Let's Go! Go! Dai panikku! Makeru to tsuyoku naru Mi no hodo shirazu ni wa Kōkai to ka genkai to ka nai mon Sōzetsu☆Chōzetsu☆Dainamikku! Let's Go! Yes! Renda kikku Abisete mushaburui Sugē koto ga matterunda ze Waku-Waku mo sūpā nanda ze Sugē no ga matterunda ze Nanimokamo sūpā nanda ze Versión en inglés Don't you wanna dream again? Now it's calling for me, go back to the start Wishing on the starlights In the sky, let's paint a door for tomorrow Just step on the new stage, don't be shy Gonna take the challenge of god Kyo-Let's☆Mo-Let's☆Dynamic! Let's! Go! Go! Big panic! I don't care bout limit, no regret Make me tougher even though I lose Nothing gonna stop me no mo', try me So-Zets☆Cho-Zets☆Dynamic! Let's Go! Yes! Give a kick! Keep on going, power pumpin' up Something greater waiting not so far away Tears are falling from my eyes They are telling me don't ever give it up Something's burning in my heart I don't know why but it keeps me going now You know it's the reason of my life Wanna live with passion to shine Hey, gonna bang a gong and I bring it, c'mon! The danger game, I don't mind, enjoy fighting! No matter what I keep on movin' faster Sparking! Kamehameha Kyo-Let's☆Mo-Let's☆Dynamic! Let's! Go! Go! Big panic! I don't care bout limit, no regret Make me tougher even though I lose Nothing' gonna stop me no mo', try me So-Zets☆Cho-Zets☆Dynamic! Let's Go! Yes! Give a kick! Keep on going, power pumpin' up Something greater waiting not so far away Waku-Waku more supa dupa say Something wonderful, not so far away Everything gon' be supa dupa yeah Versiones La primera versión fue usada en Dragon Ball Super desde el episodio 1 hasta el 18.thumb|Logo del 30 Aniversario del Anime 2015-2016 La segunda versión es desde el episodio 19 hasta el 23, en donde agregaron a Jaco a la escena en la que Vegeta y Trunks están entrenando, reemplazaron la escena con Mr. Satán riendo por una con Freezer en su primera transformación con Tagoma, Shisami y Sorbet en el infierno de la Tierra, pasando a su forma original con un fondo espacial hasta que se transforma en su forma dorada. Se cambió la escena de Son Goku transformándose en Super Saiyan Dios, Super Saiyan Azul con una actualización del vestuario; y la escena final con todos reunidos cambió el fondo al espacio, agregó a Jaco y actualizó los vestuarios de Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Krilin y Son Gohan. En una tercera versión del episodio 24 al 27 Goku aparece al final transformado en Super Saiyan Azul, mientras que en la cuarta versión del 28 al 31 devuelven la escena original de Mr. Satán y al final tanto Vegeta como Goku se transforman. La quinta versión, desde el 32, incluye el logotipo del 30 Aniversario del Anime también a Monaka en la escena de entrenamiento de Vegeta y Trunks, al igual que la escena de Mr. Satán riendo se vuelve a reemplazar, está vez por una con los cinco guerreros de Champa: Botamo, Frost, Magetta, Cabba y Hit. La sexta versión es incluida desde el episodio 47. También posee el logotipo del 30 aniversario del anime. En esta, se ve por primera vez a Pan, al lado de Gohan y Videl. Se incluyen escenas donde aparecen Trunks del Futuro Alternativo junto a Mai del Futuro Alternativo disparando con armas de fuego, posteriormente aparece Goku Black realizando una técnica semejante al Kamehameha y Zamas cayendo. La escena de Goku transformándose en Super Saiyan Azul usa su antiguo atuendo, lo mismo ocurre al final con Vegeta y Goku al momento de transformarse. Finalmente se incluye una imagen donde aparecen los personajes más icónicos de la Saga de Trunks del "Futuro" y en miniatura, a Goten, Trunks, Mai, Pilaf y Shu. La séptima versión, desde el 68, vuelven a mostrar la escena original de Mr. Satán. La escena al final con Vegeta y Goku, con sus antiguos trajes, al momento de transformarse en Super Saiyan Azul es mostrada completamente. Personajes * Son Goku * Son Goten * Chi-Chi * Chaoz * Tenshinhan * Kame-Sen'nin * Yamcha * Oolong * Puar * Vegeta * Trunks * Bulma * Son Gohan * Videl * Piccolo * Krilin * Androide Número 18 * Marron * Boo Gordo * Bee * Mr. Satán * Vados * Whis * Beerus * Champa * Soldados (Freezer) * Gotenks * Jaco * Shen Long Agregados en la segunda versión * Freezer * Tagoma * Shisami * Sorbet Agregados en la quinta versión * Monaka * Botamo * Frost * Auta Magetta * Cabba * Hit Agregados en la sexta versión * Trunks del Futuro Alternativo * Mai del Futuro Alternativo * Goku Black * Pan * Zamas * Zamas del Futuro Alternativo * Mai * Pilaf * Shu Transformaciones * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan * Estado Definitivo * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan Dios Agregadas en la segunda versión * Formas de Freezer * Super Saiyan Azul Agregadas en la cuarta versión * Super Saiyan Azul Agregadas en la quinta versión * Formas de Frost Técnicas * Danza de la Fusión Objetos * Radar Dragón * Esferas del Dragón * Cetro de Whis * Cetro de Vados * Espada de Trunks del Futuro * Pendientes Pothala (Kaio-shin) * Pendientes Pothala (aprendiz Kaio-shin) Lugares * Tierra * Casa de Goku * Corporación Cápsula * Casa de Gohan * Ciudad del Oeste (desierto) * Planeta Sagrado del Universo 10 * Universos * Línea de Trunks del Futuro Video [[Archivo:超絶☆ダイナミック！【short_ver.】_吉井和哉|Español: Chōzetsu☆Dynamic! (ver. corta) Kazuya Yoshi|center]] Referencias Véase también Temas de apertura en:Cho-Zets☆Dynamic! ca:Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!! ja:超絶☆ダイナミック！ pl:Chōzetsu☆Dynamic! Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Temas de inserto Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Super